ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Painful Memory
With one wish, Chimpsdale is gone. Ratchet and the others looked around them, while Kiva is still not too sure about the villains' plans here. Kiva: I'm not too sure on what the villains are planning. Ratchet: Me neither. Sasha: I'm certain that Reia has a plan for them. Kiva: I hope so. - The dropship lands and Terra, along with the remaining members, reforms the team again. Zack: As much as I like to celebrate our recent victory, but Xaldin is still out there. Kiva: And the muffin? Timmy: Wait... Where it go? Cosmo: I thought you had it. Wanda: I thought Ibby had it. - The monkey didn't have the muffin on him. Ratchet: Uh-oh... Then that means.. Timmy: CROCKER!!! Kiva: Good grief... - Crocker somehow got free and get his hands on the muffin. He taste it and greatly feels power through him. His first wish - To let him capture a Fairy Godparent. Equipped with a powered butterfly net, it crawls towards its target. Ratchet: Say, didn't we have enough trouble already? Kiva: Uh, guys? Crocker has a butterfly net! Ratchet: Oh, come on. Crocker's gonna have a hard time catching-- Terra: LOOK OUT!! - Terra and Wanda push them and get themselves caught by Crocker. Then, he have a hard time lifting the net up. Kiva: Terra! Silver Fang: That's not good.. Reia: Wait a minute.. I sensed a powerful darkness coming from...inside the butterfly net? - Terra used the power of darkness to break loose, but the net quickly repaired itself and Wanda, however, is too late to escape with him. Kiva: Let go of my boyfriend, you creep! Crocker: Oops.. Forgot to change the settings to 'Fairy', not 'Light and Dark'. Here, take him. - Focusing on his own task, Crocker lets Terra go. Kiva: Terra, are you alright? Terra: I'm fine. You don't want to capture me? I thought you working for either Xaldin or Mystique. Crocker: I don't know who are you talking about, but I'm only after a fairy, that's it. And now that dream has become a reality.. MY REALITY!! - Crocker ran away fast with Wanda and the muffin as his prisoners. Terra: He got away.. Kiva: We gotta save Wanda and the muffin. Zack: But how? He can be anywhere.. Genis: I had an idea. While me and Raine are inside Timmy's school, we learned that Crocker is hired as a teacher years ago. Terra: Then that's where we start looking. Kiva: Let's go. - The gang headed to Timmy's school for some eavesdropping, but was revealed that Crocker has obtained a new battle-suit. Crocker makes an announcement to the students, while Sasha summons the dropship. Reia: This suit.. This is an insane power... Kiva: This doesn't look good.. - Crocker easily spotted the gang and quickly ran for their lives. Crocker: Go ahead, run! There's nowhere to escape from..MY WORLD!!! - Crocker then used his new power to transform the world. Suddenly, the dropship arrived and picks everyone up. With the blast catching up to them, Terra lost his balance and hangs on for his life. Kiva: Terra, grab my hand! - Looking behind him and with no other choice, Terra backs out. Terra: There's not much time! You have to go on without me! Kiva: What? Are you crazy!? I'm not doing that!! Terra: Think.. We can't let the entire team becomes slaves to Crocker. Even I can't risk losing someone I love.. Kiva: Darn it! - Terra gets a bit closer to Kiva and finally decided to make his wish. Terra: All I ever wanted..for my wish..is to let you follow your heart's desire..like a guide to the light. - His wish granted, a glow surrounds Kiva and feels a lot stronger. With no more time, Kiva is forced to make a decision - To become Crocker's slaves or to let someone go, giving enough time to escape from the blast. Kiva: Please.. Be careful, my love. *kisses Terra* - With heart-breaking tears, Kiva lets Terra go. Terra turns on his armor, skydives and blocks the blast just long enough for Ratchet and Kiva to escape, but he too was caught in it. Category:Scenes